


Like Old Times

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I may be older, but at least I am not fat.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pangaea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangaea/gifts).



> Written to answer a prompt for 'TOS movie Mirrorverse'

There was a whoosh of the door sliding open, but Captain Spock paid it no attention. He had heard the swearing from outside, so he already knew who his guest was. From where he lay on his bunk he called out a greeting.

“Admiral.”

There was a grunt and a resentful, “Captain.” Spock sat up and gave the man in his quarters his full attention. He stood by Spock’s desk and Spock could see that he was heavier now, his face had more lines on it and his bronze colored hair was starting to gray, but to Spock it was the same man he had severed under for all those years. Spock stood and slowly approached him, his hands carefully at his sides.

“James,” he said. “Do not be angry with me. I never asked for the Enterprise.”

Admiral Kirk narrowed his eyes at the Vulcan, his face almost as red as his uniform jacket. “And that supposed to make me feel better?”

Spock gave a shrug. “Perhaps not, but it what it is. There is no sense in being bitter.”

Kirk snorted but said nothing, turning his back on Spock. Spock waited. He knew that his former captain would not remain silent for long.

After a minute, Kirk turned back towards him, his expression a mixture of hurt and anger.

“Why did you come back? I was starting to get use to you being gone and then you show up, out of the goddamn blue, and what? Was I supposed to be happy to see you again? And now you've accepted a promotion and taken my ship! Damn you. That's all I have to say, is damn you!”

Spock stood and passively took in Kirk's rant. Once he was sure Kirk was finished, he spoke. “Is that why you came here? To curse me?”

Kirk averted his eyes. Spock stood and waited. He watched as Kirk fiddled with the things sitting on the desk and refusing to look at him.

Finally Kirk said: “So, I heard some kid tried to knife you?” He still wasn't looking at Spock, but Spock took the question as a good sign.

He nodded. “Yes and he served as a good example to rest of the crew.”

Kirk chucked under his breath. “Starting your command on a strong note, eh?” He turned to look at Spock. His eyes glittered with amusement and he smiled faintly. Spock relaxed.

“Yes, if I was starting my command,” Spock said his tone casual. Kirk's forehead wrinkled and his eyes narrowed once more.

“What do you mean?”

Spock took a step closer, his dark eyes peering down at Kirk. “I have received word that I am to take the position of First Officer, as you will be given command of the Enterprise.”

Kirk stared suspiciously at Spock.”Why?” he asked and Spock shrugged.

“It would seem that someone felt that you would be better suited to the job,” Spock said. “It is as I always said, Admiral. I do not desire command and as long as you are alive, I will wish only to serve under you.”

There were several seconds where Kirk's expression didn't change, but slowly a smile crept over his face and he laughed. Spock beamed.

“When will I learn to stop doubting you?” Kirk asked. For a brief second Spock smiled before his face reset back to a blank mask.

“I often wonder that myself. Perhaps we can discuss it over dinner?” His tone hinted that food was the farthest thing from his mind.

Kirk seemed to pick up on this as he wrinkled his nose. “I don't know about that, Spock. I don't want to be seen with a old man with gray in his beard.”

Spock arched one slim eyebrow. “I may be older, but at least I am not fat.” He let that last word hang in the air between them as Kirk pursed his lips.

“Watch it, Mister!” Kirk barked the words and Spock felt his toes curl in his boots. It was like old times.

“Dinner at 20:00 then?” he asked. Kirk snarled, but nodded his head slowly.

Spock raised two fingers to Kirks face. “I have missed you,” he whispered and watched as Kirk’s face softened. Kirk opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. He pulled back from Spock's touch and left before Spock could speak again. Spock watched him go and sighed inwardly.

Just like old times.


End file.
